We Are Together but it's a secret
by tigra.grece
Summary: Sherlock/Lestrade & Mycroft/John - Juste un petit delire que mon cerveau a eu. Sherlock & Lestrade sont ensemble mais personne n'est au courant. John supprend Sherlock & Lestrade et ils ont une discussion et lors de cette discussion on decouvre quelque chose par rapport a Mycroft & John.


Note de l'auteur : Petite précision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur je les lis,je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide

C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement j'écris comme je parle donc je m'excuse d'avance

Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais cela avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.

Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Egalement si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'ecriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Disclamer : Sherlock BBC - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Pairing : Sherlock/Lestrade & Mycroft/John

Ceci est egalement un essai concernant une fic sans Songfic ou de style théâtre car je n'ai pas trouvé de chanson qui pourrait correspondre avec le sujet de la fanfic.

Juste un petit truc qui a traversée mon cerveau pour une mini fic ^^

**We Are Together but it's a secret**

POV Sherlock

Depuis le jour ou Lestrade m'a aidé à propos de mon problème de drogues, il me surveille et me protège. Tout le monde pense qu'il a été envoyée par Mycroft et qu'ils sont ensemble, mais en fait pas du tout, ils sont justes amis. C'est vrai que Mycroft a envoyé Lestrade vers moi pour me protège et m'aidé, mais, ils ne sont pas ensemble car Greg a flashé sur moi, depuis on est plus ou moins en couple, mais on le cache, il y a juste Mycroft qui est au courant.  
John est resté surpris quand il m'a vu avec Greg en train de s'embrasser un jour ou on avait pas d'enquête et que Greg est venu prendre de mes nouvelles. Quand il a découvert cela on a eu une discussion avec John concernant notre relation.

Flashback

**"Euh, je vais y aller, je vais vous laisser tous les deux... J'ai d'autres choses à faire"** dit John en essayant de pas trop me fixer avec Greg

**"Reste, John"** je lui disais

**"Je crois qu'on peut enfin te l'avoué"** dit Greg

"Comme tu as pu le remarque, je suis avec Greg et cela depuis quelques années" je lui dis

"Mais...Greg... Tu étais marié pendant des années" dit John

**"La raison de mon divorce vient d'elle. Sherlock m'a ouvert les yeux sur mon ex-femme et cela m'a permis également de commencer ma relation avec lui. Tant que j'étais avec ma femme, on ne faisait rien avec Sherlock, on était qu'amis, mais du moment ou on a parlé de divorce j'ai commencé à être plus souvent avec lui et c'est là que notre relation a été plus sérieuse."**

**"Comment cela se fait que je ne vous ai jamais vus tous les deux ?"**

**"Car on évite de le montré pour l'instant notre relation est secrète"**

**"Il y a quelqu'un qui est au courant de votre relation ?"**

**"Mycroft, car il nous a surpris en pleins ébat"** je lui dis et je voyais que Greg était rouge comme une pivoine

**"Trop de détails, Sherlock"** me dit John

**"On ne le montre pas pour pas qu'on est plus de remarque de la part de Donovan & Anderson"**

**"A chaque fois qu'il y a une insulte cela me fait du mal et généralement je le réconforte**"

**"Tu ne me vois jamais arrivé, car des fois je viens quand tu es déjà endormi, ou alors Sherlock sort et vient me rejoindre chez moi"**

**"On a pensé a emménagé ensemble chez moi, mais il ne veut pas te quitter ainsi que Baker Street"**

**"Je pense que peut-être le mieux c'est que tu viens habiter ici, Greg"** je lui dis en déposant un baiser

**"Il faut voir avec John ce qu'il en penses"** dit Greg"

**"Oh moi ce que j'en pense..."** dit John

**"Puis si on rajoute Mycroft au milieu l'appartement peut être encore plus vivant le soir, je crois qu'on peut conseillé à Mme Hudson des boules quiés."** dit Sherlock

**"Comment es-tu au courant ?"** me dit John

**"Je vois vos regards quand Mycroft vient, il te kidnappe de plus en plus souvent et des fois le matin quand je me lève il est déjà là et il a l'air de dormir ici assez souvent, n'oublie pas que je connais mon frère avec ses traits de son visage et je sais tout. Puis aussi je vous entends un peu."**

John ne dit rien, mais resté surpris, Lestrade était également surpris.

**"Peut-être qu'un soir on pourra se faire un dîner tous les 4"** dit Lestrade

**"Euh, t'attend pas à ce que je fasse ami ami avec Mycroft"** je dis

**"Si tu ne fais pas un effort il ya des grandes chances que je ne dorme pas avec toi et encore moins que tu ai droit a certaines faveurs si tu vois ce que tu veux dire"**

**"Tu ne peux pas faire ca, Greg"**

**"Oh si"** dit Greg mort de rire

John était vraiment mal à l'aise puis se mit à dire** "Pour le double rendez-vous on verra, mais en tout cas votre relation ne me dérange pas".**

**"La relation que tu as avec Mycroft ne me dérange pas non plus, en plus je vois que vous êtes heureux tous les deux"** je lui dis

Fin du flashback

Depuis ce jour, Lestrade & moi on vit ensemble à Baker Street même si quand y a une enquête on ne le montre pas, mais cela n'empêche pas que quelques fois lors d'une enquête quand Anderson & Donovan sont un peu occupées, que Greg & moi on s'embrasse puis on se donne un avant gout de ce qui peut arriver le soir dans le lit.  
Puis on est passé a quatre dans l'appartement, car Mycroft commençait à venir de plus en plus souvent et que ses vêtements étaient aussi dans la chambre de John.

**END**


End file.
